


Honey

by alilacmess



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ant-Man and the Wasp (2018), Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, LangDyne, NSFW, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Post-Ant-Man (2015), Post-Ant-Man and the Wasp (2018), Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Sex, Smut, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 11:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16084886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alilacmess/pseuds/alilacmess
Summary: It wasn't an activity that Hope had much indulged in, in her earlier life. Luxuriating in a hot bathtub full of bubbles, a glass of wine or a mug of tea resting on the edge nearby, maybe reading a little, or just closing her eyes and letting her thoughts drift away for a while. It was something she had more time for now.





	Honey

It wasn't an activity that Hope had much indulged in, in her earlier life. Luxuriating in a hot bathtub full of bubbles, a glass of wine or a mug of tea resting on the edge nearby, maybe reading a little, or just closing her eyes and letting her thoughts drift away for a while. It was something she had more time for now.

Pre-Scott Lang, her preferred method of relaxation mostly had been found in her training; working out at the gym or practising in the dojo, pushing herself harder and faster, and any immediate life or work-related tension melted away there.

She enjoyed sparring with Scott, and she kept their training very much a priority on their 'superhero schedule', but more recently he had other stress-relief suggestions in mind for her (that held a lot less potential for him getting punched in the face).

Scott. He liked her edges, liked everything about her, but when they were alone together he very much enjoyed smoothing them down a little. She allowed it. As time went on, she'd allowed him more and more.

He slipped passed her defences with his boyish smile that lit his eyes with mischief, his ridiculous jokes, and the warmth that spread right through her body every time he touched her. He loved making her laugh, watching her shoulders relax and her whole demeanour change.

Though Germany had very much been a stinging slap to her face, a bucket of ice cold water thrown over her, shattering her heart and her trust; with his help in bringing her mother back, and almost losing him again, she couldn't help but let him in once more.

She was so hurt, but she had also missed him so badly, and he swore he would spend the rest of his life making it up to her if that was what it took. Promised her that he never wanted to be without her ever again.

Everything he did before he had done for Cassie; now it was all for Cassie and for Hope. The two loves of his life, who made him want to do better and be better.

He made her feel so light, and she welcomed it after so long with the heavy weights of sorrow, loneliness and rejection sitting in her chest like bricks. The smile on his face that she loved so much grew wider and brighter every time she let him get that little bit closer.

After one particularly stressful day it had been Scott that had encouraged her towards the bathtub, instead of her usual quick and functional shower to rinse the day away, insisting it would help her to relax. He would know, he'd become quite acquainted with the relaxing effects of bathing during his house arrest.

These days she suspected he also encouraged it because he loved the honey and vanilla scent that lingered on her skin afterwards; nuzzling his face into her neck and breathing in deeply when she would reappear in their bedroom, wrapped in a fluffy towel.

"Need a hand with that?" He gestured towards the knot of her towel now, all suggestive eyebrows and a smirk on his lips. She replied with a little smile of her own.

She knew that he loved it when she took control, knocking him off balance and onto his back on the bed, straddling his hips and making demands of him that he was only too happy to oblige. He would do anything to make her happy, make her feel good.

Sometimes though, she would let him lead; laying her down gently so that he could unwrap her from whatever she was wearing, and prove that even though his mouth and brain didn't always cooperate in the best of ways with his words, he absolutely knew what to do with his mouth and his hands when it came to this. When it came to her.

Still slightly damp from her bath, her long dark hair clipped up high on top of her head and her skin flushed, Hope met his eyes and felt the heat she saw there burning a path through to her centre, leaving her a touch lightheaded.

"Sure-" was all she got out before he leapt at her, grabbing her by her waist and pulling her into a kiss.

"You smell so good after you've been in there, it drives me crazy." He breathed against her ear after they'd pulled apart. A little smile played on her lips and she ducked her eyes. "You know it too, you do it on purpose..."

"Maybe."

"All right, that's it. Bed, now!" He growled playfully at her. Hope just laughed.

"Oh, you think I'm playing around, huh?"

He hauled her up against his chest and backed her up towards their bed. Her laughter dissolved into giggles that she hated but couldn't help, only Scott could get these out her when they were on their own. Once she was flat on her back on the mattress though, they came to an abrupt halt.

Hope sat up and unclipped her hair, letting it fall in messy waves past her shoulders, and settling back down as he slowly pulled the towel away from her. Scott leaned over her, taking her left hand in his and kissing her knuckles, over and around the engagement ring that glinted softly in the bedroom lamplight. His kisses continued down her wrist, up to her shoulder, then against her lips and neck, over and over again until she felt dizzy.

He finally pulled away for breath, both of them panting, his eyes on hers, then trailing down her body from her delicate collarbones, over her pretty breasts, her flat stomach, her thighs...

Grinning at her, he dropped quietly to his knees onto the floor at her side of the bed. Taking her left ankle gently in his hand, he kissed a slow trail up her leg, lifting it higher so she could rest her foot on the bed. Hope sighed and wriggled a bit to get more comfortable, butterflies tying themselves into knots in her stomach in anticipation of what she knew he was about to do.

Pressing a kiss to her inner thigh, then gripping it with his hand and squeezing, he asked softly, "Is this OK? Are you relaxed enough?"

Her heart fluttered at his words, god, she loved him. He knew her so well, knew that she needed to be completely at ease and drawn out of the complicated workings of her mind for this to be really, really good. She knew that he loved being able to do it for her, genuinely loved to take his time and make her feel good.

And, there was nothing that boosted Scott Lang's ego quite like making Hope Van Dyne quiver and shake under his touch.

"Almost..." She smiled at him. He kept his eyes on hers as he continued to kiss his way to her centre, deftly skipping over it then and moving on to replicate his pattern on her other thigh. Hope closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, trying to place herself where she needed to be to let him work her up into letting go completely.

Giving her thighs a final little squeeze, Scott slid his hands up to brush her folds apart, drawing a finger along her to test her wetness. She shivered at his gentle touch, watching him staring in reverence at her. He still looked at her sometimes like he couldn't quite believe his luck, to be this close to her. It did things to her, she couldn't deny it.

Leaning in, he gave her an experimental lick with the flat of his tongue all the way up to her clit, unable to help the little smile on his face when she jumped at the contact.

"You're so beautiful." He told her.

"You're not so bad yourself."

Looking at each other in that moment they both felt that sweet warmth between them, deeper than just sex or basic attraction to each other, full of all of their feelings that they shared together much more easily now. Partners in every sense of the word.

Reaching across, she twined her fingers through his hair as he bent closer to get to work on her, gasping when he progressed from wet, teasing little licks to pressing his tongue all the way inside her. The light scrape of his stubble against her sensitive flesh only heightened the sensations, breathy little moans escaping her as he moved to brush his top lip over her clit, back and forth, driving her higher.

As his teasing continued, her could feel her getting wetter and wetter, opening up even more for him, juices slowly dripping down and coating him in her. He resumed squeezing her thighs just as she started to shake a little. Knowing she was getting closer, he pressed in deeper against her, tongue probing, and then gently sucking her clit into his mouth.

"Oh, oh fuck, don't stop don't stop, oh god, don't stop!" She hissed after a little while, and Scott knew that was his cue to go in hard then; sucking and licking her into a fierce white-hot rush of an orgasm. Her thighs closed against his ears as she arched off the bed and cried out, her muscles flutterng against him, and a rush of tangy honey flowing from her core which he lapped up greedily.

He stayed pressed against her for a moment while she came down, then pulled away gently with a smug smile on his face.

Hope sank back onto the bed, panting and shaking, her vision not entirely clear for several minutes.

"Good?" Scott asked, and she could hear the grin in his voice. He knew he'd done good, at the sight of the shivering, incoherent mess he'd reduced her to.

"God... yeah..." She breathed, unable to manage more than that. Eventually she was able to see straight again and she propped herself up on her elbows to look at him, now standing and looking rather pleased with himself.

Licking her lips once she had regained her composure, she sat up on the edge of the bed and reached for him. He was still in dressed in a black t-shirt and blue striped pyjama bottoms, and Hope tugged on the hem of his t-shirt, silently demanding that he get naked with her, pronto.

Pulling his t-shirt over his head and tossing it behind him, Scott drew closer to her, smiling at the way she looked up at him coquetishly from under her lashes. Running her fingertips over his abs, she gripped his hips, then cupped him through his pants, squeezing gently. He bit his lip and a shiver rolled through him.

She reached her fingers into his waistband to grab hold of both his pyjamas and boxers and yanked them down. He stepped out of them dutifully and kicked them away, his grin matching hers when she finally had him how she wanted him.

She stroked his half-hard length a few times before bringing him to her lips and swirling her tongue over the tip. Scott jerked upwards at her touch and closed his eyes, inhaling sharply.

After a few licks up and down she took him all the way into her mouth, her other hand stroking his balls gently. His breaths became shallow and a low moan escaped him as he revelled in the attention she gave him.

Once she felt him swell to full size between her lips, she let go with a soft 'pop'. Looking up into his eyes she licked her lips again and winked at him.

He adored her, this playful minx of a woman that he had gotten to know so well and had fallen so deeply in love with.

His Hope; and he loved every part of her, every precious inch, but the person that she was behind closed doors when it was just the two of them without anywhere particular to be or in any kind of hurry was so sexy and so much _fun._ The woman that he had re-discovered once her walls had come down and she had let him into her heart.

Scott made a move to lean over her, but she held a hand up to his chest and got up on her knees, pressing a quick kiss to his lips and turning around to rest on all fours; her slender, graceful back and pretty ass now in his line of view.

Looking over her shoulder at him she caught his eye meaningfully, and then reached behind her to grasp his cock and draw him close, rubbing his tip against her hot, wet centre.

He groaned at the contact and at the sight she made before him, both the physical and the visual so stimulating he thought he might burst right then and there.

She moaned softly as his cock grazed her clit a few times, and then she positioned him at her entrance. He reached up to rub his thumbs over her hipbones and then gripped them hard in his hands just the way he knew she liked it.

He felt her shiver in response and smiled to himself. _Works every time_.

He started to push into her delicious heat, inching slowly in awareness of how wet but tight she was from her orgasm, listening closely to her and feeling his way through. Her sudden sharp little intake of breath made him pause halfway.

"Are you ok, babygirl?"

"Did you seriously just call me 'babygirl' right now?" She breathed at him, half-serious, half-laughing.

"You're damn right I did." He grinned. _Why the hell not?_

He felt it vibrating through him as she shook with giggles, and smoothed a hand over her lower back, sliding down to her cute little butt, kneading her flesh, hoping that he hadn't completley ruined the moment.

"Well then, uhh, yeah, I'm good... you can keep going, _loverboy_."

Oh yes.

He had first fallen in hard lust with the sharp, serious, 'mean pretty business lady' side of her that he'd met at the start. But this part of her, that would play right back and get on his level sometimes? He enjoyed her oh so much.

"Roger that. Incoming, babygirl..." He just couldn't help himself, knowing he could only get away with it in this moment.

Hope collasped onto her elbows, laughter bubbling up again. He loved her so relaxed like this, happy and laughing at his stupid jokes so easily, but things were about to get serious again in a second.

He worked his way deeper inside of her, feeling her stretch to accomodate him, and her laughter gave way to a long, wanton moan once he was all the way in, buried to the hilt.

'Mmm, there we go... that's it honey... god, you feel so good..." He leant down to kiss her left shoulder, now that she was back up onto her hands and he could reach her. He took a handful of her long hair between his fingers, wrapping around and giving a gentle tug.

Hope growled in her throat, feeling more heat rushing to her already throbbing pussy. She pushed back against him, sinking her belly lower towards the bed and raising her ass higher up against him.  
  
"Give it to me, Scott!" She ordered sharply.

"Yes m'am!"

He even saluted her (because, of course he did, no matter that she couldn't see), letting go of her hair and then gripping onto her hips tightly, pulling back a bit before thrusting all the way back in, hard and deep, making them both groan at the sensation.

Releasing her hips after a minute, he reached down to touch her breasts, perfect little handfuls that he was a little sad not to be watching if he was honest, bouncing in time with his thrusts into her sweet, hot, lithe body. As if reading his mind, one of her hands came up to rest over his.

"Wanna switch this up?"

"Mm, what did you have in mind?" He asked, slowing down a little.

"On your back, Lang", came the order.

_Oh yes!_

He pulled out carefully and then did exactly as he was told, falling back onto the bed and watching as she pullled herself up then prowled towards and over the top of him.

He loved taking her from behind, but watching her as she rode resplendent above him like the queen she was , was equal to on his favourites list. This was one of the reasons Hope was usually in charge of most things when it came to the two of them. She made the best decisions. It was win-win. He would follow her anywhere.

Her thighs were on either side of his hips and then she was sinking down onto him, her green eyes locked on his, dark with desire and a sly smile on her lips.

His hands travelled back up to squeeze her pretty breasts and he watched her transfixed as she moved on his dick, lifting herself up and rushing back down, slow at first and then faster and faster.

One of his hands found their way down between them and he gently brushed at her clit, teasing at first and then rubbing in circles as he watched her eyes close. Feeling his balls tighten, he knew it wasn't much longer before he wouldn't be able to hold back, so he focused as much he could on getting her off once more.

Hearing her little moans turning into gasps and by the look on her face he knew she was close, so he pressed harder into her and then felt her little contractions all around him.

"Uhh, yesss, oh Scott..." She breathed out, still bouncing on him, and then he let go on a loud groan, pulsing into her sweet heat, filling her up. She pressed herself down tightly on him, rolling her hips in a little cricle, her hands on his chest, squeezing his pecs.

Hope leaned down and kissed him, their sweaty forehands touching, eyes closed. He reached for her hands and interlocked their fingers together.

"So... I'm not in trouble for calling you 'babygirl'?" He asked once his breathing had somewhat returned to normal. "I gotta say, I don't really know where it came from... just a 'heat of the moment' kind of thing...".

Early on in their relationship he was pretty careful with pet names, not really knowing what her reaction would be, but now he had a hard time keeping them from her.  
In his head she was so many sweet things to him. His honey, his sweetheart, baby, angel; as long as he didn't overuse them out loud then she hadn't seemed to mind too much.

Hope laughed, the sweetest sound to his ears, and then she pressed a kiss to his cheek. "You're so ridiculous".

She lifted herself up and off him, sighing a little at the sticky mess between her thighs, letting his question hang between them while she left to clean up in the bathroom.

Pulling on a pair of lacy panties and a tank top from her drawer when she returned, she climbed back into their bed and his waiting arms.

"I can be your babygirl sometimes Scott, but only in here, all right? I've got a reputation to maintain."

He grinned at her. "Deal. I promise I won't overdo it."

He kissed her lips, then the tip of her nose, reached up to flip off the lamp and settled back down, tucking her into his side.

"Goodnight, babygirl". 

He can practically hear her rolling her eyes in the dark, but she reaches up to ruffle his hair affectionately.

If she wasn't so warm and content, she'd be more concerned at how soft he's made her, really.

"Sweet dreams, loverboy".

**Author's Note:**

> \- I am a long time reader and lover of fic, but here I am a first time poster. I haven't written anything story-like in a really, really, really long time, so those muscles (if I ever had them, haha) are extremely rusty. I've actually never written anything like this one at all, ever. I am absolutely open to thoughts, constructive criticism and comments (yes please!), but please be gentle as this is absolutely 100% my first time.
> 
> \- I have a LOT of mushy feelings about this ship <3 I'm not sure if I have their 'voices' right or close to, but *fingers crossed*.
> 
> \- In my mind, this takes place (with some time and distance) after the events of AMATW/IW/A4 (like, everything is ok again after Thanos?? however it turns out), because I love Scott and Hope and just want to see them happy and in love and together. I know it's too early to know what the heck will happen in A4, and I have no real ideas on what might occur there.
> 
> Perhaps this is then somewhat AU (can it be called canon divergent when the canon hasn't happened yet? :p) after the end of AMATW, and if we need to we can just pretend like #TheSnappening/getting stuck in the quantum realm parts didn't happen? I just can't commit to this timeline right now, but I've tried my best >.< Hopefully it doesn't feel too messy. 
> 
> \- If you have read this far - thank you ^_^


End file.
